disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Agent Frog's World Showcase Adventure transcript
If the player chose Germany AGENT PATRIOT: "Here is your dangerous mission, agent: famous musicians everywhere in Germany have disappeared without a trace. You will be assisted by Agent Woof." Agent Woof Goldtooth's defeat see Goldtooth inside a clock, running from a hammer toting figurine Goldtooth: screams "Help me, mommy!" Woof and Agent Frog chuckle If the player chose Mexico AGENT PATRIOT: "This is Agent Patriot, and I have a mission for you: The town in Mexico is being terrorized by a swarm of giant lobsters, and it looks like King Prawn is behind all this chaos. You will be assisted by The Rat Pack." The Rat Pack Married to the Lobsters King Prawn's defeat Prawn falls into a pot of boiling water in Swedish Chef's kitchen. Swedish Chef says something in mock Swedish Prawn screams If the player chose Norway AGENT PATRIOT: "I am glad you are here, agent. I have another mission for you in Norway: the ancient golden chicken and the great egg diamond have been stolen by the evil scientist, Dr. Nose; there is no telling what may become of Norway if he succeeds? My fellow M.U.P.P.E.T. agent, Triple F will go along with you on your mission." Triple F Dr. Nose's defeat Nose is fired right out of a cannon like a cannon ball DR. NOSE: "YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME, FOOLS! NEVER!" AGENT FROG: "I wouldn't be too sure if I were you, doc." Cut to: A JAIL CELL - DAY Nose crash-lands right through the roof and right into the jail cell DR. NOSE: "Aw, nuts." F is outside of Dr. Nose's cell TRIPLE F: "Hey, what do prisoners use to make their one phone call? Cell phones! AAAHHH! WOCKA WOCKA!" DR. NOSE: "OH, WILL YOU LEAVE ME ALONE?!" If the player chose China AGENT PATRIOT: "I'm so glad you are here, agent. I have a important and dangerous mission for you: a mysterious hypnotic jazz music has been playing all over China, and the Chinese acrobats have been affected by it. Our fellow M.U.P.P.E.T. agents believe it is the work of Hugo Sax, who plans to use his music to take over China and become Emperor. You will be assisted by Agent Groovester on this mission. Good luck! You will also need soundproof earplugs to block out the music." Mis-Fortune Cookie Kung Fool Chinese Fake-Out HUGO SAX: "It won't be long before the citizens of China hail me Emperor Hugo Sax." Tae Kwon Dope Hugo Sax's defeat AGENT FROG: "Hugo Sax, by the orders of M.U.P.P.E.T. you are under arrest!" puts a pair of hand cuffs on Hugo's wrists. Hugo wakes up HUGO SAX: "Huh, wha-what?" AGENT GROOVESTER: "Never mind, man go back to sleep." goes back to sleep AGENT GROOVESTER: "Let's get him in the car." is loaded into the paddywagon If the player chose France AGENT PATRIOT: "Here is your mission: Priceless diamonds and clothing in France have been stolen. All my M.U.P.P.E.T. agents can find is this calling card." see the thief's calling card with a picture of a Rose and a pig AGENT PATRIOT: "M.U.P.P.E.T. Agent Augh will go along with you on this dangerous mission. Good luck!" Diamonds are a Pig's Best Friend AGENT AUGH: "WO-MAN!" Ooh, La La Frog smells rose-scented perfume on the calling card Falling in Louvre AGENT FROG: "Piggy Galore? You're the thief? But why?!" Piggy Galore's defeat and reformation PIGGY GALORE: "All right, I give up! I'll give up my crime spree!" AGENT AUGH: "WO-MAN! WO-MAN! WO-MAN!" PIGGY GALORE: "Back off, fuzzy face!" AGENT AUGH: "SO-RY." AGENT PATRIOT: "Don't think because you've decided to join us I won't be watching you, Agent Galore. I have eyes everywhere" PIGGY GALORE: "And they'll all be blackened if you get in moi's way! I'll be good just as long as I'm with Froggy." AGENT FROG: "Piggy!" If the player chose Japan AGENT PATRIOT: "Welcome to the team, agent. I have a dangerous yet important mission for you: Manga artists in Japan have disappeared without a trace. My fellow M.U.P.P.E.T. Agent Elsa Scootro Gofer will go along with you on this mission." 30 Seconds Over Tokyo Finding the Manga Artists AGENT FROG: "How did you get down here?" FEMALE MANGA ARTIST: "I was taken from my art studio. The whole ordeal began when I received a strange package in the mail, and when I opened it...it turned out to be filled with knock-out sleeping gas, and then I fell asleep...and when I woke up, I knew I was in here and not in my art studio. That was when I met Ernst Scootro Gofer." ELSA: "I knew it!" Ernst Scootro Gofer's defeat Scootro Gofer's arms are folded, as she glares at her brother ELSA: "I am very disappointed in you, Ernst. I'm gonna tell mom what you did!" gasps in shock walks away panic, Ernst begins to chase after his sister ERNST: "Wait, Elsa! Come on, don't tell mom! She doesn't need to know about this! Come back, please!" United Kingdom Groovy Frost's Defeat British police arrive and surround Groovy Frost, slapping a pair of handcuffs on her wrist BRITISH POLICEMAN: "You're under arrest, lass!" GROOVY FROST: "Bummer..." AGENT GROOVESTER: "Well, while she is bad she's still my main squeeze who knows how to please." laughs Cut to: Frost is in the back of the police paddy-wagon and another British policeman shuts the back doors in front of her before the paddy-wagon drives away Constantine's Defeat AGENT FROG: "It's over, Constantine! We've got you now!" CONSTANTINE: "Bah! You will never catch me for I am Constantine, the world's most dangerous frog and number one criminal!" laughs evilly as he flys away in a helicopter AGENT NEWBIE: "He's getting away! Now, Agent Boom!" Cut to: Boom appears behind Constantine in the helicopter AGENT BOOM: cackles "DID SOMEBODY SAY 'BOOM'?!" CONSTANTINE: "Uh oh." Boom pushes his TNT plunger and Constantine's seat explode ejecting him from the helicopter. Cut to: is charred and is being restrained and placed into a prisoner transport crate with the labels "EVILEN FROGGEN" and "SHIP TO: GULAG 38B" CONSTANTINE: "This isn't over you gullible agents of M.U.P.P.E.T! I will be back for you have not heard last thing from Constantine the world's number one criminal!" AGENT FLOWER GIRL: "Oh wow like, tell it to the judge." AGENT FROG: "By the way, this belongs to you." is a beauty mark in Agent Frog's hand. He slaps Constantine placing it on his face AGENT PATRIOT: "Take him away, boys. Agents, I would like to cogratulate you on a job well done not only did you put Constantine behind bars, but you have made Agents Newbie, Flower Girl, and Boom's first mission go off with a bang." AGENT BOOM: "DID SOMEBODY SAY 'BANG'?!!" AGENT NEWBIE: "HIT THE DIRT!" Frog, Newbie, Flower Girl, and Patriot duck as Agent Boom sets off another explosion Jamaica Jamaica Me Sweat AGENT PATRIOT: "Head over to the Green Grotto Caves. Then press OK." Fangs' Defeat is electrocuted by the wires police arrive on the scene POLICEMAN: "YOU'RE UNDER ARREST, MON!" Canada Totem Drama AGENT PATRIOT: "Locate the Totem pole by the Northwest Mercantile store. Then press OK." Baron Dedmedi's Defeat see Baron Dedmedi frozen solid in a block of ice AGENT PATRIOT: "Well done, Agent Frog. It looks like Baron Dedmedi will be on ice for a very long time." Category:Transcripts